


- До швидания, мальшики!

by Klea_Strix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Humor, Case Fic, Humor, M/M, Russian Mythology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И куда только не забрасывала судьба охотников за демонами, и всегда из всех передряг они выходили победителями. Но это не тот случай, ибо страшнее фанатки - нечисти нет</p>
            </blockquote>





	- До швидания, мальшики!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



> Подарок Хельге на один из ДР. Чистой воды стеб, навеянный сэмо- и диноманией в русском фандоме, написанный задолго до того, как фанаты появились в каноне

— Дин, тебе не кажется, что мы куда-то не туда свернули?  
— С чего ты решил?  
— Если судить по карте, мы уже должны были быть в центре Лос-Анжелеса.  
— Может, ты не туда посмотрел?  
— Я не мальчишка, и карты читаю с…  
— Еще скажи с младенчества!  
— Почти! И точно знаю, что мы, по меньшей мере, должны были уже проезжать по Голливудским холмам. А мы движемся по каким-то торфяным болотам. И вообще, это не похоже на Калифорнию.   
Резкий скрип тормозов возвестил округе, как Дина уже достало это нытье. Он повернулся к брату, желая высказать все, что он думает о Сэме и о его способности воспринимать действительность. Но, присмотревшись внимательно, решил подождать с высказыванием критики: что-то и правда окружающий ландшафт не тянул на привычные рекламные постеры «Добро пожаловать в Лос-Анджелес» — заросшие осокой и камышом болота справа и слева от пустынной дороги.  
— Где это мы? — задался вопросом Дин, совершенно не задумываясь о том, что Сэм вот уже полчаса пытался выяснить это у него самого.   
— Та в полотах, мальшики, в полотах, — неожиданно ответил ему странный шепелявый голос.   
«Мальшики» переглянулись и выскочили из машины. Первой реакцией Дина было схватиться за оружие, тогда как Сэм изо всех сил вцепился в свой ноут.   
— Кто здесь? — вопросы старшего из братьев Винчестер сегодня явно не отличались оригинальностью.  
— Где мы – было, кто здесь – было. Следующим номером будет «И как мы сюда попали?», — констатировал Сэм, но занятый осмотром округи Дин его просто не услышал.  
— Эй, выползай, ничего мы тебе не сделаем, — пытался он усовестить неизвестный голос.   
— Я штесняюсь, — ответили ему откуда-то из-за кочки и громко чихнули.  
— Мисс, не бойтесь. Мы просто хотим узнать дорогу, — вступил в разговор Сэм, посылая заряд ослепительной улыбки в цель. Цель выползла из-за кочки, еще раз громко чихнула и растянулась в ответном оскале. Сэм только и успел, что перехватить руку Дина, когда тот он неожиданности чуть не выстрелил в их неожиданную собеседницу.  
— Кто это? — поинтересовался Дин, потянувшись за отцовским дневником. Хотя он уже мог с уверенностью сказать, что там такого чуда природы не было и в помине.   
— Кикимора я, — представилась нечисть и чуть тряхнула своей зеленой гривой, в которую кокетливо были вплетены какие-то вонючие водоросли.  
— Очень приятно, — ответил за двоих Сэм, как наиболее вежливый.   
Девица, — а, судя по всему, это была она, — слегка зарделась, что смотрелось странно — яркие оранжевые пятна на зеленом лице, украшенного огромным носом и столь же огромной бородавкой на подбородке. Хотя… ей это шло. Во всяком случае, теперь её образ гармонично вписывался в окружающий пейзаж.  
— Совите меня Кики, — попросила она и подобралась к путникам поближе. — Мосет в гости сайдете?   
— А где вы живете? — настороженно поинтересовался Дин. Он был уверен, что в округе нет никакого жилья, как собственно и ни одной живой души. Окромя них с Сэмом и этой зеленой пакости. И где Сэм находил силы строить глазки «этой»…? Хотя он всегда был блаженный.   
— Эй, — вскричала Кики и махнула рукой в сторону Дина, с ее руки сорвался комок грязи и примостился на Диновой груди. — Сам ты пакошть!   
— Ты читаешь мысли? — поинтересовался Дин, на всякий случай, отступая подальше от разгневанной Кикиморы.  
— Чуйства, — гордо ответила та и снова оскалилась на Сэма.   
— Может, подскажете, как добраться до Лос-Анжелеса?   
— До туды не шкажу, а до Шальных Кошек — прямо три поворота налево.  
— Ну, тогда мы поехали, — обрадовано заявил Дин, прыгая за руль и закрывая дверь «Импалы». Сэму оставалось только вежливо поблагодарить Кики за сведения и усесться на свое место.   
— До швидания, мальшики! — донеслось до них через пару минут. Дин посмотрел в боковое зеркало, и его передернуло. Кикимора выбралась на дорогу и с мечтательным выражением на зеленом лице махала им вслед.   
  
— И как ты мог с ней общаться? — поинтересовался Дин у брата. Тот лишь пожал плечами.  
— Меня больше интересует, что она имела в виду под «прямо три поворота налево». Надо проехать три левых поворота или же трижды повернуть налево?  
— А кто ее знает, эту нечисть. Надо было ее уничтожить, и дело с концом.  
— Тебе бы все уничтожить. А она в целом неплохая девочка. Застенчивая только, но в чем-то даже симпатичная.  
— Чем это? — поинтересовался Дин, пролетая первый поворот.  
— Ну, у нее милая улыбка и большая грудь.  
— Сэм, ты меня пугаешь. Я и не знал, что у тебя пристрастия к зеленой коже.   
— Ты себя вспомни во время ветрянки. И кто тебя зеленкой мазал.  
— Это же было черт знает когда.   
— Черт, может, и не знает, а я помню. Тебе тогда четырнадцать лет было, и ты все беспокоился, что над тобой девчонки смеяться будут.  
— Еще бы они не смеялись. Все люди оспины точками замазывают, а ты меня словно малярной кистью разрисовывал.   
— Неправда, ватными палочками.  
— Угу, играл в «соедини точки и составь фигуру».  
— Кстати, теперь я точно могу назвать, что получилось в результате.  
— Дай угадаю. Кикимора болотная?  
— Нет. Норвежский короткохвостый дракон. Ты заметил, что мы проехали уже третий поворот налево?  
— Да? Значит, скоро должны быть, как их там, Шальные Кошки.  
— Если мы правильно поняли нашу благодетельницу.   
  
Оказалось, что поняли они ее почти правильно. Правда, поселение, в которое они въехали, назывались не Шальные Кошки, а Сальные Кочки. Но усталым путникам было уже все равно. Они мечтали о горячей еде и теплой постели. Но никакого мотеля в поселении не оказалось. И у братьев оставалась единственная возможность – припарковаться где-нибудь в тихом местечке и переночевать в машине. Благо, им было не привыкать.   
Но только они прикорнули, как раздался стук в стекло. Дин подскочил на месте и посмотрел в горящие чужие глаза и оскаленную пасть с желтыми зубами.   
— Дин, назад, - послышался командный голос.   
Дин, ничего не понимая, откинулся назад и осторожно опустил руки. Страшная морда исчезла из окна. Ее место тут же заняло бородатое лицо мужчины. Незнакомец посветил фонариком внутрь машины, пытаясь разглядеть содержимое салона. Содержимому это не понравилось. Дин попытался открыть дверь, но тут же послышалось леденящее душу рычание.  
— Тихо, Дин, — спокойно сказал мужчина, глядя на парня за рулем. — В машине ночевать не след, замерзнете. Пошли за мной, болезные, мой дом тут недалеко.   
Незнакомец отодвинулся от стекла, давая Дину открыть дверь машины. Проснувшийся Сэм сделал то же самое. Теперь братья Винчестер с интересом разглядывали стоящего перед ними мужчину. Он был высок, весьма массивен и бородат. Возле его ног притулился огромный пес, который посматривал на молодых людей с интересом, хотя возможно этот интерес был исключительно гастрономического порядка.  
— Меня Алекс зовут, — представился мужик с собакой. — Ну, пошли что ли?  
Алекс развернулся всем своим огромным корпусом и потопал по направлению к ближайшему дому. Братья переглянулись. Ночевать в машине им не хотелось, но и идти за человеком, о котором только и известно, что его зовут Алекс, было крайне неосторожно.   
— Дин, за мной, — прокричал Алекс. И Дин, пожав плечами, потянулся ближе к дому. Сэм пошел за ним, перебирая в голове всею нечисть, которая имела традицию звать свою жертву по имени.   
Дом был одноэтажным, но хорошо сбитым, теплым и уютным. В нем хотелось остаться надолго, по меньшей мере, менять его на ночь в Импале ни один из братьев не пожелал бы. Но не успел Сэм переступить порог, как тут же раздался грозный выкрик хозяина:   
— Брысь, Сэм, и чтобы я больше не тебя видел здесь! Моду взял — по чужим кроватям шастать!  
Сэм опешил от такой наглости и даже обиды. Какая нечисть пошла разборчивая! Нет, то, что Дин нравился многим, — это было понятно. Но в понятие «многие» чаще всего входили все же девицы, а тут бородатый мужик. Тут мимо его ног за дверь рванул здоровенный рыжий котяра, за ним появился Алекс и недовольным голосом поинтересовался:  
— И долго в дверях торчать собираешься? Нефиг избу студить!  
Сэм сделал пару шагов вперед и закрыл за собой дверь. Черта с два, он бросит брата здесь одного, как бы хозяину это было не по нутру. Но Алекс ничего не сказал, а молча прошел в комнату.  
— Ну, и как вас звать-величать? — поинтересовался он у гостей. Гости недоуменно переглянулись, но вдаваться в подробности не стали.   
— Дин.  
— Сэм.  
Хозяин посмотрел на них и неожиданно рассмеялся. Смех у него был густой, сочный и крайне радостный.  
— Не может быть. Дин, иди сюда! Познакомься с тезкой.  
Из кухни появилась здоровая черная псина и жизнерадостно осклабилась, словно поняла, о чем идет речь. Его двуногий тезка напрягся.  
— Ты не бойся. Он только с виду страшный. А так балбес балбесом, к тому же щенок еще. Правда, защитник хороший. Тех, кто в дом пришел, не тронет, а вот снаружи может кого и порвать. А Сэма вы тоже видели. — Алекс открыл окно и на подоконник вспрыгнул здоровенный рыжий котяра с потрясающими зелеными глазами. Посмотрев, что хозяин больше на него не сердится, он по-хозяйски спрыгнул на пол и пошел знакомиться с гостями. Принюхавшись и к одному и к другому, он запрыгнул к Сэму на руки и потерся толстой щекой о грудь тезки.   
— Вы с ним поосторожнее, — предупредил Алекс. — Он — парень себе на уме, то ласковый-ласковый, а то как располосует все руки. Своенравная животина, не смотри, что внешне мягкий и пушистый. Ладно, давайте я вас чаем напою, а потом спать будем укладываться.  
Как радушный хозяин, Алекс подал на стол не пустой чай, а полноценный ужин. Постель тоже оказалась довольно мягкой, правда кровать была одна, зато довольно широкая, чтобы братья не мешали друг другу.  
  
Наутро Дин проснулся оттого, что на грудь ему что-то неимоверно давило. Открыв глаза, он уперся взглядом в прищуренные зеленые глаза с вертикальным зрачком. Он чуть не подскочил с постели, но вовремя понял, что это рыжий Сэм устроился у него на груди, сложил лапки и теперь вовсю мурлычет, изображая из себя старую газонокосилку. Это было как-то по-домашнему уютно и тепло, что не хотелось даже вставать, хотя весила эта тушка немало. Он снова закрыл глаза, решив насладиться редкими минутами покоя. Правда, это наслаждение не было долгим.   
— Эй, Дин, вставай. Мы попали по адресу.  
Жизнерадостность Сэма с утра пораньше иногда действовала на нервы. Дин хотел бы послать брата куда подальше, но не тут-то было: к подъему присоединились и четвероногие обитатели дома. Трудно изображать из себя спящего, когда над ухом лает собака, а по тебе топчутся добрых четырнадцать килограммов мяса и шерсти. Дин горестно вздохнул и поднялся с постели. Алекса не было, но он оставил на столе завтрак для своих гостей.  
— Ну? — спросил Дин, наливая себе огромную чашку ароматного чая и сооружая гигантский бутерброд.   
— Я тут погулял по городку, поговорил с жителями. Мы приехали по адресу. Тут завелась странная нечисть, которая пожирает мозги.   
— Интересно, — прошамкал Дин, пытаясь проглотить огромный кусок собственноручно сотворенного кулинарного чуда.   
— Слушай. Вот, что интересно. Все жертвы молодые девушки. Время охоты этой твари точно не установлено. Все жертвы были найдены либо перед телевизором, либо перед монитором. Притом чаще находили девушек ранним утром, но было несколько случаев, что и поздно вечером.   
— Тварь может охотиться днем? Редкое явление.  
— Самое интересное, что у всех будущих жертв были симптомы заражения — они несколько недель перед этим ходили невменяемые, вместо слов издавали какие-то невнятные звуки, часто вздыхали и закатывали глаза.   
— Ну, это еще не показатель.   
— Еще какой показатель. Можно сказать, что здесь чистой воды эпидемия, потому что все началось с одной-двух подружек. А теперь распространилось чуть ли не по всему городу. Их надо спасать.   
— Значит, будем спасать, — вынес вердикт Дин и соорудил еще один бутерброд.   
Закончив жевать, Дин пошел знакомиться с потенциальными жертвами, тогда как Сэм сел осваивать информацию в сети. Его мысль была нетривиальной, он подозревал, что к содеянному был причастен монстр, сотканный из электромагнитных полей. Иначе как было объяснить тот факт, что все пострадавшие девушки сидели возле компьютеров и телевизоров и, судя по всему, что-то смотрели? Может, это какой-то демон, который насылал чары, а потом высасывал мозг своих жертв? Единственное, чего он не знал, — что же именно смотрели девушки в свой последний раз? Это и должен был выяснить Дин.   
  
Дин появился вечером и казался абсолютно невменяемым. Он только переступил порог, как тут же упал без сил. Сэм рванул к брату. Вид у того был несколько помятым. Впервые в жизни Сэм видел его таким. Даже в самые тяжелые времена Дин был крепким парнем, который мог за себя постоять. А теперь перед Сэмом лежал совершенно измочаленный человек, который и живым-то выглядел с трудом.   
— Алекс! — в панике закричал Сэм. Выскочивший на зов хозяин посмотрел на открывшуюся ему картину, усмехнулся в бороду и, подняв на руки полумертвое тело Дина, отнес его на кровать.   
— Алекс, что с ним?  
— Да ничего страшного. Сейчас в баню его запихнем. Быстро оклемается. Эк, как его девки укатали.  
— Это девушки его так отделали? – не поверил Сэм.  
— А то кто? С нашими девками только глаза да глаз нужен. Только они последнее время были куда спокойнее.   
— А я слышал другое, что они были невменяемые, а потом очень плохо кончали. Что у них мозги высосали.  
— Правда, что ли? — удивился Алекс. — Странно. Все вроде на месте, никто не пропал. Да и без мозгов они опасны только на определенной территории. Я лично туда не суюсь и все у меня тихо пока. Ладно, пошел я баню раскумарю. Будем твоего друга в порядок приводить.  
Баня и правда помогла Дину прийти в себя. После двух часов парилки и березового веника, а так же нескольких литров пива с сушеной рыбой, коей было у Алекса оказались приличные залежи, Дин уже был похож на себя. Уже ночью, лежа на кровати, он рассказывал Сэму свои страшные приключения.  
— Ты знаешь, с этим городком явно что-то не все в порядке. Во-первых, мужчин я тут почти не видел. Куда они все делись, неясно. Зато много молодых и очень даже привлекательных девушек. Но с ними все совсем неладно. Знаешь, нужно завтра почитать что-нибудь про одержимость. Хотя с такой мы еще точно не сталкивались. Представляешь, знакомлюсь с девушкой, точнее пытаюсь, а она смотрит на меня и с криком падает в обморок.  
— Ты же всегда мечтал, чтобы девушки падали к твоим ногам. Можно сказать, твоя мечта сбылась.  
— Угу, мечта идиота. Ладно, когда она падает и хотя бы подает признаки жизни, а то эту пришлось тащить домой, приводить в чувство, а потом еще полчаса отбиваться от нее, когда она, озверев, пыталась меня изнасиловать.  
— Изнасиловать? И ты хочешь сказать, что ты не поддался, стоик ты наш?  
— Ты просто ее в этот момент не видел. Она на меня смотрела с таким голодным взглядом, что я побоялся, что она попросту съест.   
— Каннибализм?   
— Не удивлюсь. Еле я от этой сбежал, так тут на пути попадается другая цыпочка. Хорошенькая, но совсем не в себе. Идет по улице, что-то бормочет. Увидала меня, остановилась, огляделась вокруг, заявила, что без второго не интересно и пошла дальше.   
— Дин, я не понимаю. Набрасываются на тебя – тебе плохо, проходят мимо – опять плохо.   
— Нет, я все понимаю... Хотя нет, я ничего не понимаю в здешних девушках.   
— Ладно, завтра попытаемся выяснить.  
С этим братья заснули, хотя сон Дина давно уже не был таким беспокойным. Наутро он проснулся первым, но из дома выходить отказался, заявив, что теперь очередь Сэма добывать информацию.  
  
Вечером уже Сэма пришлось отпаривать в бане, поить водкой с солеными огурцами. Непривыкший к столь явному женскому вниманию, он долго приходил в себя и при каждом стуке вздрагивал. Дин поглаживал его по плечу, пытаясь успокоить, но получалось не очень. Ему пришлось всю ночь обнимать бедного Сэма и утешать в меру своих скромных возможностей. Это напомнило Дину детство, когда мелкий во время ночных кошмаров искал защиты у него. Но теперь эти кошмары происходили наяву, и Дин ничего не мог с ними поделать. Рассказывать, что с ним произошло, Сэм наотрез отказался. Утром он просто поставил принесенный с собой диск в ноут и усадил Дина смотреть.   
На экране двое очень похожих на них парней ездили по стране и охотились на демонов.   
— Что это? – спросил Дин после первого часа просмотра.  
— Это то, что смотрят здешние девушки и то, что съедает их мозг.  
— Я не понял, как это может съесть мозг?  
— Ты смотри, у меня еще четыре диска. А еще куча рассказов. Когда ты посмотришь это все, я посмотрю, что станет с тобой.  
— А ты?   
— Кто-то должен следить за чистотой эксперимента.   
Дин честно выдержал несколько часов. В какой-то момент он понял, что его начинает затягивать. Парни и вправду были очень похожи на них с Сэмом. Тоже братья, тоже охотники за нечистью. Несчастное детство, тяжелая юность, безнадежное будущее. Дин начал сочувствовать героям, чего с ним еще ни разу не было. Когда Сэм попытался оторвать его от просмотра, Дин воспротивился.   
— Слушай, давай ты лучше пока рассказы почитаешь, а то у тебя остатки мозгов утекут. Что я тогда с тобой буду делать? Слюнявчики подвязывать и с ложечки кормить?  
Сэм всегда в их паре был умнее, Дин с этим даже не спорил, но отрываться от зрелища не хотелось. Сэм с трудом вырвал у брата из рук ноут и подсунул распечатку.   
Читалось плохо. Мелкие буквы сливались и никак не желали складываться в слова.   
— Может, почитаешь ты? Вслух, — предложил он Сэму.  
— Ты что, маленький?  
— Ну, я же тебе в детстве читал, теперь твоя очередь.  
— Что ты мне читал? Памятку морскому пехотинцу-новобранцу вперемешку с Плейбоем?  
— Но читал же, — аргументировал Дин.  
Сэм вздохнул и принялся читать вслух…  
— И чем это не Плэйбой? — поинтересовался Дин, когда они покончили с первым рассказом. — Давай дальше.   
Через четыре часа Сэм охрип и половину действий в рассказе показывал руками. Было занятно, но даже опытный Дин местами краснел от такой пантомимы.   
— Ты знаешь, я понимаю, что девушек нужно спасать, но впервые в жизни предлагаю спасаться самим. С этим мы не справимся без тяжелой артиллерии, — вынес он свой вердикт.   
— Что, хочешь досмотреть кино?   
— Ну, дослушать я тоже не отказался бы. А в некоторых местах и подрочить.  
— И тебя не смущает, что там описывают, как два брата, очень похожие на нас, между прочим, сношаются с резвостью кроликов во всех возможных местах и на всех возможных поверхностях?  
— Смущает. Но зато какие описания…  
— Ясно. Нужно убираться отсюда, как можно быстрее. Всех не спасти.   
— Поздно, мальчики!  
Мальчики подскочили с кровати, на которой они провели последние несколько часов. Алекс стоял в дверях и ухмылялся в бороду.   
— Дом окружен. Любая попытка к бегству повлечет за собой погоню всего нашего женского населения. А бегать от них себе дороже.  
— Черт! — Дин осторожно подобрался к окну и выглянул из-за занавески. Алекс их не обманул, дом был окружен. — Есть задний ход?  
— Есть, но он вам не поможет. Там тоже засада.  
— Может, через крышу?  
— И куда ты собрался попасть? Сидите уж в доме, будет безопаснее.  
— Думаешь, эти одержимые когда-нибудь разойдутся?   
— Наши? Никогда! На вашем месте я даже на это не рассчитывал бы.  
— Черт! Черт!! Черт!!!  
— Алекс, ты не мог бы нам помочь? – спросил Сэм, пока Дин наворачивал круги по комнате.   
— Есть один способ. Обычно он срабатывал.  
— А именно?  
— Ну, одержимым что нужно?  
— Что?  
— Чтобы все было так, как они хотят. Вы последнее время чем так увлеченно занимались?  
— Читали.  
— А что именно читали? — пытался Алекс навести братьев на спасительную мысль, но она все время ускользала. — Вы читали эротические фантазии этих самых одержимых. Если они увидят, что они стали реальностью, то одержимость может слегка поутихнуть.  
— А другого способа нет? — поинтересовался несчастный Дин.  
— Другой — выйти наружу, и вас там растерзает на кусочки целая группа сексуально озабоченных девиц. Я лично не рискнул бы.   
Сэм, судя по всему, придерживался того же мнения. Он затравленными глазами смотрел на Дина, умоляя спасти его от озверевшей толпы представительниц слабого пола. Если Дин и мог бы попытаться справиться с этой напастью, но противостоять несчастному виду брата… Это было выше его сил. Он подошел к Сэму и обнял его за плечи. Из-за окна раздалось восхищенное: «Ох…»  
  
План Алекса оказался очень даже неплох. К утру все угомонились и разошлись по домам довольные и умиротворенные. Дин и Сэм тут же рванули к родной Импале и уже через пять минут на всех парах покидали этот странный городок.  
— Наверное, первый раз мы отступили, — прервал, наконец, свое молчание Сэм.  
— И в этом есть великое наше мужество. Я готов сражаться с оборотнями, демонами и вампирами, но с одержимыми фанатками… От этого не спасет никакой экзорцизм.  
— Наверное, ты прав, — согласился Сэм, во все глаза разглядывая брата. Сегодня ночью его озарило, что эта одержимость может и не быть злом. И нужно будет все устроить так, чтобы этот этап их отношений, начатый прошедшей ночью, не закончился одним только эпизодом.  
Импала пожирала километры, как оголодавший демон. Дин наслаждался дорогой и гремящей музыкой, сквозь которую не было слышно печального завывания:  
— До швидания, мальшики!


End file.
